


UwU

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Alpha, Dubious Consent, Formchanges, Halloween Town, Hate Sex with Air Quotations, Heavily Based on RPs, Incest with Air Quotations, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sorry Santa Claus, The pairing is TECHNICALLY soriku but ya gotta squint, Un-beta'd we die like men, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: Thisreplica had chosen many names for himself, none of which Riku wouldevercall him. So he tended to just refer to him asReplitwo, if he had to refer to him at all. From a glance, he didn't look that much different from his first replica, but if you squinted (though whywouldyou), you'd notice the choppier hair, the golden eyes, the permanent sneer set over sharp teeth- this Riku looked like he'd been hit by a train, and the train had lost. He was a loose cannon, and always a hairpin trigger away from doing something; not necessarily somethingbad, just,something.Usually out of spite, or selfishness, or greed, orboredom.He was a busted tap fed straight from Darkness. And the regrettable flip side of Repliku's coin.
Relationships: Riku/Replitwo, Riku/Sora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. Here we go.
> 
> This is solely inspired and based on personal headcanons and rp's between my best friend and I. There's not much more I can say, other than buckle up! AND READ THE TAGS. This isn't _actually_ incest. But, had to tag it because of the _B_ word. It _is_ hatesex, but the wires got a little crossed. I actually wrote this ages ago, but never worked up the nerve to post it since it's so...different. I promise, not everything I write is like this, if not evident by my other fics. This one is just _special_. For a special someone.
> 
> It's still tasty, I promise!
> 
> <3

Riku had to admit, it was kinda  _ cute.  _ Seeing the way his original replica and Sora got on. Granted, Sora could- and  _ had-  _ befriended far worse beasts before. And his replica wasn't so bad anymore, hardly bad at  _ all,  _ in fact; relapsing bouts of self-loathing aside, his original copy,  _ Repliku  _ (affectionately dubbed, though he had yet to give himself any other name), seemed to be a perfect reflection of what Riku could have been a few years ago had he pulled his head out of his ass. And out of Darkness.

They'd both done their fair share of growing. They both tried to keep their turbulent past  _ in the past.  _ Along with any residual awkwardness about being one in the same, but  _ not.  _ They  _ weren't  _ the same, and sometimes that made things better. But also worse. Either way, Riku couldn't deny the fact he was more than relieved when they found a way to being Repliku back,  _ glad,  _ even. Though it had been without prior consent (can't really ask the dead if they want to  _ live  _ again), and he'd seemed content finally fading away, he also hadn't looked a gift horse in the mouth. Not when this life could include both Naminé  _ and  _ Sora. 

And even himself. 

Currently in Christmas Town, of all places. 

Not too long ago, Sora had launched into telling one of his favorite stories; the one where he proved Riku wasn't  _ always  _ right, and that Santa Clause does really exist. So, it was more like Sora was  _ bragging,  _ but Riku let him have it. He  _ had  _ been wrong. Once. Maybe twice. And while Sora rambled, in the excited way he talked with his hands and got details out of order, Naminé had curled herself up at the corner of the table, over a sketchbook, and brought the tale to life. By the end of it, with Sora out of breath and Naminé shyly showing off her piece, Repliku had stars in his eyes. 

Sora could never deny Riku,  _ any Riku,  _ anything. Not with that look. And neither could he, apparently. So he'd easily agreed to fly them both to Halloween Town, the thoroughfare to Christmas Town, so Repliku could see it all for himself. And maybe work his way off the naughty list. 

_ Getting  _ to Christmas Town had been… interesting. It always was, considering they had to go through  _ two  _ form changes to get there. Riku had been with Sora often enough now that passing through Halloween Town as a literal  _ wolf _ didn't even phase him. Nor did the dangerous teeth and  _ adorable  _ wings Sora adopted in that town. Teeth and wings and paws and tails and tongues- all  _ real,  _ and  _ real sensitive,  _ they'd fooled around enough to figure out. However, he'd forgotten they were traveling with someone  _ new.  _ And though all three of them should have been prepared (Sora had been kind enough to  _ warn  _ Repliku), they really, really weren't. 

Repliku was a wolf, too. Which wasn't really a surprise. But, whereas  _ Riku  _ looked more like a domesticated wolf, a husky, a  _ dog,  _ his replica looked  _ wild.  _ Almost ethereal. His fur was longer, silkier, seamlessly blended into his hair like a moonlit river. Where he wasn't as built as himself, he was  _ lean,  _ lanky in a lethal way. And Riku- Riku was almost  _ jealous.  _ And there was something else there, too, in the back of his head- a foreign, inexplicable  _ fight.  _ But, Sora's toothy grin and lovestruck murmur of "buppy", a gentle bop to his nose, had the weird urge fleeting. They only stayed long enough for a haphazard introduction of Riku's "twin", not long enough for him to dwell, or for his tail to stop wagging. 

When they'd made it through the door to Christmas Town, Sora had immediately grabbed Repliku's hand and ran off ahead, leaving the tinkling sound of bells, crunching snow, and Riku behind. At one point, it would have bothered him,  _ his  _ boyfriend running off with a- and well, the argument was over before it even began. Because Sora was running off with a copy of  _ himself.  _ It was still  _ him.  _ Kind of. Enough for Riku to at least recognize the pang of jealousy, and then ignore it. Sora was still  _ his.  _ Proved it as often as he could. He was just excited, just Sora, and that was  _ okay.  _ And Repliku never pushed, never crossed a line, not unless given permission or invited to. He never took more than he was given. And Riku knew Sora couldn't help but want to give him everything. 

Just like the hot chocolate and and snowball fight he gave him. 

It was  _ cute.  _ And Riku didn't mind hanging back like some awkward, over-bundled chaperone- this was  _ their  _ moment,  _ Repliku's  _ moment. He deserved to create a chain of better memories. Besides, Riku wasn't that big a fan of snow, and  _ Santa  _ wasn't that big a fan of  _ him..  _

"Oh, so you let the  _ nice one  _ take him on dates?"

Riku flinched, then tensed, but didn't dare turn around to the sound of a closing Dark Corridor, or his own voice. Were it anyone else, he could've blamed his visible shudder on the cold. Alas, he knew they  _ both  _ knew the real cause. Still, he refused to give his  _ second replica  _ any more of a reaction, and instead tried to focus on Sora and Repliku now building a snowman.  _ Something about an olaf? _

"Ignoring me, huh?  _ Cute. _ " 

_ This  _ replica had chosen many names for himself, none of which Riku would  _ ever  _ call him. So he tended to just refer to him as  _ Replitwo,  _ if he had to refer to him at all. From a glance, he didn't look that much different from his first replica, but if you squinted (though why  _ would  _ you), you'd notice the choppier hair, the golden eyes, the permanent sneer set over sharp teeth-  _ this  _ Riku looked like he'd been hit by a train, and the train had lost. He was a loose cannon, and always a hairpin trigger away from doing something; not necessarily something  _ bad,  _ just,  _ something.  _ Usually out of spite, or selfishness, or greed, or  _ boredom.  _ He was a busted tap fed straight from Darkness. And the regrettable flip side of Repliku's coin. 

Apparently, when Repliku had killed him in the war, when they faded, they faded as  _ one.  _ Sent to some kind of final world together. So when they'd pulled Repliku back, pieced him together by the scattered fragments within their hearts and minds, Repli- _ two _ had followed like a terrible shadow. Riku had wanted to kill him again right on the spot. At least repay him for the kind kick to the teeth. But Sora had  _ insisted  _ on giving him another chance. And though Replitwo had smirked like a feral, fat cat caught in the cream, Sora had given him an endless ocean of hopeful baby blues. And so Replitwo  _ lived.  _ Again. 

And was now leaning against one of the pine trees to his side, arms crossed, hip cocked, and though he wasn't looking at Riku, he knew that classic sneer would be in place. Riku only gathered this from his peripherals, absolutely adamant about not giving Replitwo any more acknowledgement than necessary. 

"Alright, then. Keep ignoring me,  _ Real Thing.  _ I know someone who  _ won't. _ " 

Riku didn't have hackles in this town, but he swore he could feel them bristle, regardless, when his second copy started sauntering over to where Sora and Repliku were having their "date". He also possessed nothing more than human teeth in this town, but that didn't stop him from baring them, didn't stop a low growl from forming deep in his chest, when Replitwo gave an overly-friendly wave, and used an overly-friendly voice, to shout, " _ Sora! _ " 

Riku  _ hated  _ when he did that. When he used his voice to sound like  _ him.  _ Despite sharing the same vocal chords, there was always a clear distinction between the three of them when they talked. Unless one of the replicas did  _ that.  _ And, like a charm, Riku watched as Sora's head shot up and over, a thousand-watt smile already in place, before it faltered, fell and dimmed. But only  _ just.  _ It was like Sora just needed to buffer; adjust the smile from his  _ Riku  _ smile to his  _ not quite Riku  _ smile. Riku couldn't believe he even  _ had  _ a smile for Replitwo. 

Actually, he could. Friend of beasts and all. 

Still, Riku didn't think he  _ deserved  _ one. 

"Oh, h-hey! Glad you could make it!" Sora dusted the snow off his gloves onto his pants, then abandoned the snowman in favor of giving Replitwo his  _ undeserved  _ undivided attention. 

Riku knitted his eyebrows together, gritted his teeth. Risked a glance from Sora, over to Repliku, and instantly regretted it. The first replica was giving him a look between sympathy and remorse. It wasn't a  _ good  _ look. But it was the same look he'd been given every time the second replica showed up just to ruin his day. This wasn't even  _ his day,  _ so-

"Sora, why is  _ he  _ here?" His second copy had hardly been there five minutes, and Riku's voice was already an exasperated plea, an unspoken  _ 'can he, or we, just go now?'  _

When Sora looked at him, it was from beneath sheepish bangs. There was an anxious laugh, and when he spoke, his voice warbles through octaves. 

"I uh, may have… invited him to come along?"

Coat-clad arms folded behind a bed of brunette spikes, knocked his fluffy hat askew, and Riku was forcing down the anger simmering on his tongue, no matter how much it burned, because he couldn't be mad at  _ that.  _ At  _ Sora.  _ And Sora must have sensed this, or seen it in his face, because he dropped his arms after a second, and continued on a lot more earnestly. 

"Look, I just, I can't stand seeing you two  _ hate  _ each other. I just thought maybe some quality time together, on neutral territory, in a wonderful world, might…  _ help. _ "

The anger left callouses on the roof of his mouth, and his tongue felt unpleasantly numb. Sore in the wake of Sora's  _ love.  _ Of  _ course  _ he'd had good intentions. He always did. Even in impossible situations, he always had hope. A true miracle worker through and through. But somethings - but  _ this?  _ No amount of faith, trust, or pixie dust could fix  _ this.  _ Not even a Sora miracle. 

But bless his oversized heart for trying. 

"What do you say,  _ Realku?  _ Wanna take a walk?" Replitwo was grinning at him, if you could even call it that. It was more like a wide, crazed display of teeth and eyes. A  _ challenge.  _

Between his ego, Sora's puppy pout, and Repliku's silent sadness, he didn't have much of a choice. At least if he  _ took a walk with Replitwo,  _ it would give his boyfriend what he wanted, and his other replica some peace again. 

\--

Taking a "walk" with Replitwo had been a  _ terrible  _ idea. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself of. 

But it was hard, and so was  _ he.  _ Stupidly, recklessly, disgustingly hard. Pinned beneath a singular, giant paw and against the cold, damp earth of Halloween Town. 

After begrudgingly agreeing to accompany his less amicable replica, he'd been led back through the door to Halloween Town, under the pretense that Replitwo had  _ something to show him.  _ And though the usual sneer had melted into a smirk, a haughty eyebrow, Riku still didn't trust him further than he could throw him. Which was actually probably more trust than he meant to give, because he  _ knew  _ he could throw the nasty, bootleg copy of himself quite a distance. One of these days he'd like to  _ try.  _

Before re-orientating himself in Halloween Town, he'd had enough time to assume that what Replitwo was going to show him was nothing more than  _ himself.  _ And he hadn't been  _ wrong.  _ But he kind of wished he had been. Because, where he was a husky, and Repliku a wolf, Replitwo was-

A  _ monster.  _

For reasons beyond his comprehension, Replitwo's formchange was  _ huge _ . Obscenely and unnecessarily large, considering his normal height was still a good head shorter than Riku's own. Now he stood- no,  _ towered  _ over Riku by a good foot,  _ at least.  _ Which was saying something, when Riku's formchange was already pretty big. Big enough to fit Sora's entire ass in one paw. Height ignored, Replitwo also just looked fucking  _ feral.  _ Like a steroid riddled stray, nearly foaming at the mouth, and Riku felt one bad bite away from contracting rabies. He was surprised he didn’t have mange somewhere amongst the haphazard patches of white fur.  _ White.  _ Not silver, not like him, or his other replica, but stark white, from hair to tail-tip. Except for a patch over his chest, where the fur appeared charred black and blood stained. Something reminiscent of his usual attire, though much more morbid.

Riku didn’t need to know, didn’t  _ want  _ to know, what the rest of him looked like. But, Replitwo hadn’t been done  _ showing him.  _ Thus, Riku was quickly and personally acquainted with claws as gold and piercing as their owner’s eyes, a cock just as red as the blood on their chest. Just as drooly as their maw. Just as obscenely and unnecessarily  _ large.  _ And then the dirt.

And that feeling from earlier was back, though this time, a lot less unprovoked. A need to fight, a need to  _ win,  _ an instinctive desire to get the other male where  _ he  _ was, on the ground, but belly up, and  _ submissive-  _

The foot on his back flexed and  _ pressed,  _ forced Riku harder into the ground, while the claws digging into the muscle between his shoulder blades caused his dick to twitch. He  _ wheezed. _ And not that he  _ liked  _ where he was, or the soil drying out his mouth and nose, but at least like this Replitwo couldn’t see the shameful state he was being reduced to. 

Though everyone  _ else _ probably could, since Replitwo had decided to end their walk and slam dunk him right into the top of the town's iconic spiral hill, silver and white fur like a reflective beacon beneath the full moon of the graveyard. 

Riku could tell Replitwo was leaning down by the gradual, additional pressure of paw pads against his spine, and then by the humid, harsh breaths on the back of his neck. It tickled the hair there, the fur on his ears, and he shuddered and squirmed, then bit his lip when his squirming, unbeknownst to him, turned into subtle, repetitive _grinding._ His hackles should be up, not his _dick._

"You'll have some unmarked hole here to die in, too, by the time I'm done with you." Replitwo's words rumbled into an ear, the appendage flattening itself against Riku's head in offense. 

"At least  _ I'd _ be  _ missed."  _ He growled back, could feel his tail swishing in agitated punctuation, at least until it was grabbed and forced still. 

"Oh, you think so? By  _ who,  _ exactly? Pretty sure that  _ other _ replica of yours and I could keep Sora from missing you too much." Replitwo's voice was thick with amusement, and it dripped down as hot, bubbly rivulets into Riku's hair. Reflexively, his nose curled up in a cringe, but he fixed his expression into one of smug neutrality before craning his neck around as best he could, fixing teal to gold. 

"I think  _ you  _ would miss me."

Riku watched disbelief ripple over his replica, as if the words were slow to register in his new, sharpened ears. But it was only a beat of silence before he  _ snapped,  _ pulled his lips back in an angry snarl, and shoved Riku's head back into the dirt with an  _ 'oof' _ . Thankfully, the substrate was loose and wet enough to be forgiving upon impact, though the stray pebble still scratched against his face. He couldn't breathe for a minute, not with a paw on his head, a paw on his back, and a paw on his tail, all pushing  _ down.  _ Which sucked, because he wanted to  _ laugh.  _ Sometimes Replitwo's temper was his biggest tell. And if he was going to drag Riku into the light, on display, right here on this hill, he only deserved the  _ same. _

"The only thing I'd miss about you are the parts that I can  _ destroy. _ " The sound of tearing fabric almost seemed to echo off the quiet gravestones surrounding them, as the paw which had been on Riku's back gripped and  _ dragged,  _ shredding his clothing on its way down. It was only then, with his backside now exposed to the cool night air and his shitty copy's face, did he fully realize the situation. Though his libido had been  _ way  _ ahead of him. 

It was one thing to secretly rut into the dirt while being manhandled by your monstrous, test-tube twin, but it was something on a completely different level to actually get  _ fucked  _ by said twin. He could explain the hard on from the first easily enough, with little shame. But there was no way to hide it,  _ deny it,  _ in the second. Not that he was given much of a choice, here ( _ lies,  _ a part of him, maybe the part  _ this _ replica came from, scoffed; he could fight this if he really  _ wanted  _ to). And he did- there were so many other places he'd rather be, so many other things he'd rather be doing, he just couldn't think of any of them right now.

He was too busy thinking about what being 'destroyed' by his replica might entail. He'd already died  _ at least  _ once, and that fact alone had turned Riku into a bit of an adrenaline junky, albeit a guilty one. He didn't go out  _ looking  _ for trouble, especially not like  _ this,  _ but.. 

"If I remember correctly, weren't  _ you  _ the last one to get destroyed?"

Sora was usually the one to get him out of such trouble. His boyfriend was a hero, after all. 

Apparently, Replitwo couldn't think up a decent reply, because he resorted to using his hands again, rough paws and none-too-careful claws groping and pulling and shoving Riku's body this way and that until he must have had him right where he wanted, because he stopped. 

" _ Really? _ "

The way Replitwo now had him, his ass was in the air, knees spread, with his nose still to the ground; the same place the remnants of his outfit lay. His dick free and just about as full and low-hanging as the moon. There was no shame-free way to explain  _ that.  _ So he didn't. Just let the obvious fact of his arousal hang heavily between them like the confused, charged atmosphere around them. 

There was another beat, and Riku guessed another ripple, but couldn't confirm from where his eyes watered in the dust. But then there were paws on his sides, claws in his hips, he hissed, and then there was a laugh, a sneer near his ear. 

"Ha, I'm  _ flattered. _ "

Surprisingly, beneath the dripping sarcasm there, the typical edge seemed to be sanded smooth by some truth; maybe he really _was_ flattered. Not that it made any of this any better. Not that it made Riku feel any _different._ Not that it mattered. No. Just because his body was reacting a certain way doesn't mean he was going to as well. Not his fault he went through puberty _and_ a war at the same time. He'd be the first to admit his coping mechanisms and fantasies weren't exactly _normal._ Or healthy. But they also weren't usually this caliber of-

_ Creative deviance. _

The hands on his waist clenched, and then two warm, scratchy paw pads pressed into his cheeks, pressed them  _ apart,  _ and he shuddered. Mentally, he blamed it on the cold air, but his dick twitched,  _ dribbled,  _ and he curled his own claws into the ground. 

"Geesh,  _ look at you.  _ Wet and waiting like the real  _ bitch  _ you are."

Riku almost failed to bite back his whine of abhorrent appreciation. Not that it mattered when his tail automatically fell to the side of its own accord, lax and out of the way for the pad sliding it's way to his hole. He never did figure out how to control it. The pad  _ pressed,  _ and he closed his eyes, held his breath as his heart doubled its pace. 

"Hm. Wonder if  _ this  _ feels like the 'real thing', too?"

"D'unno, does  _ yours? _ " Apparently, Riku  _ did  _ want this. Enough for the wolf in him to bite through his words _ , beg for a fight.  _ If he was going down, he was going to take Replitwo down with him.

There was a bark of startled laughter, one that sprayed stray strings of saliva over his ass and into his fur, and the claw against his entrance inched  _ dangerously  _ inwards. His breath hitched, tensed for the intrusion, but, almost  _ playfully _ , it never came.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

From his spot in the dirt, Riku rolled his eyes and huffed. The action caused a few dead leaves to flutter, and  _ of course,  _ Replitwo noticed. 

"Oh, don't worry so much, I won't damage the goods before I get to  _ use  _ them." Riku could  _ hear  _ the reciprocated eyeroll in that sneer, as the paw and claw both retreated, only to be replaced with something  _ warm _ . And heavy. And sticky. Nestled perfectly along his crack and lower back, the end of it brushing the sensitive follicles at the base of his tail. His throat went dry, but his dick certainly didn't; as if the saliva had instead pooled in his gut before oozing out in a thick trail to the ground. He could  _ feel  _ it, and then when he checked, yeah, he could  _ see  _ it. Like a hot, leaky faucet. And behind it, a pair of thick, white thighs and balls bigger than his fist. Riku's face burned, all the way down to his chest, because he knew what  _ that  _ meant, what the already ridiculous size of Replitwo's cock  _ implied.  _

He would have preferred to take his chances with the claws. 

Too bad he lacked the ability to  _ voice  _ this; throat clogged and feverish with shame, still dry in anticipation. Even that new, natural drive in him to fight had gone eerily quiet- he could still feel it there, not necessarily subdued, but waiting. Like it knew when to hold on, hold out, until the opportune moment he could strike, flip this, and reverse the situation. It seemed fitting his additional ego was an underdog strategist.

_ Heh, underdog- _

For all the maturity his peers assumed he had, his boyfriend was  _ Sora;  _ which meant Riku had his moments, too. Just so happened his moments had really inappropriate timing.

Like right now, with his replica dragging every inch of his cock slowly but surely over his hole, slicking him up with what precum and extra wolf juices there was. (Which there  _ were.  _ Extra wolf juices. Something in the biology of these form changes always made things just a little more wet. Something that, though usually not needed because Riku  _ always  _ prepped Sora, his boyfriend was still thankful for. Something Riku had a feeling he was going to be just as thankful for, if not  _ more so,  _ in a minute.)

Sometimes, Riku  _ hated  _ being right. 

There was a pause, then another press. This one a lot less coy but a bit more soft as Replitwo lined himself up. And then it didn't matter  _ how  _ soft or slick it was; it was still too much too quickly. He grunted, sunk his fists in the soil, couldn't help but shy his hips away, but paws and claws were back in his hips, pinning him there, and never before had he felt so  _ small.  _ Even with his eyes closed, it still stung white.

Replitwo's mouth was back in his ear, his voice hot, low and sickeningly, unbelievably sweet.

"Let me in,  _ Big Brother." _

Riku considered himself quite privy to what most considered  _ impossible.  _ He'd seen and done many 'impossible' things in his life. Taking a dick of those proportions in one go definitely  _ seemed _ some sort of impossible, and yet. 

_ And yet.  _

Replitwo had managed to fully sink himself inside Riku in one sure, solid snap of his hips.

Riku was no stranger to pain, either, but he wasn't sure where exactly to rank this yet on the scales. Oh, it  _ hurt,  _ but also the worst of it was over before he could even fully register it, and now all he could do was focus on the dull, throbbing, deep belly  _ ache  _ left in its wake. And the way he trembled, panted harshly through his nose,  _ hoped  _ he hadn't made any embarrassing noises somewhere amongst the sharp stars exploding in his brain. Were he a different person, it would have probably been enough to make him cry, or at least go  _ soft.  _ But, a one-eyed peek proved that, nope, he was still Riku; still one hundred percent hard and, though his eyes watered, not a single drop fell. 

"What a  _ good  _ dog."

Make that one hundred and  _ ten  _ percent hard. His tail twitched in an almost wag he desperately tried to abort.  _ No dice.  _

It's a good thing Riku had found relative peace with his darkness, and that there was no further hell other  _ than  _ Darkness. If there were, he was sure he'd be condemned to such an abyss right on the spot. For a few minutes, Replitwo remained above him, around him,  _ in him,  _ and that was it. The grips on his hips flexed, claws puncturing repetitive little holes into his skin, while he could feel more than hear the heavy breathing over his head and between his ears. Were it anyone else, Riku would have assumed they were being nice, giving him time to adjust- but this wasn't anyone else, this was  _ Replitwo.  _ And Replitwo was never nice. 

Not to Riku. 

He must have just needed the time for himself. 

Nevertheless, he was grateful for it, since he'd taken the equivalent of his own arm up his ass without warning. And when his replica had decided he was done (what Riku hoped was being  _ overwhelmed,  _ because that idea was a heady boost to his pride), the first move hurt remarkably less than it could have. Though it wasn't much of a  _ move,  _ really, just a shift in weight slightly, so that Replitwo's mouth could be back in his ear, close enough for the wet front of a nose to graze the peachfuzz there. 

"Does your little  _ toy  _ know you were made for this? It's no wonder we gave into the Darkness so willingly-  _ look at you.  _ Does he know? That you  _ need  _ to be filled? Possessed, controlled by  _ anything _ , and the Dark had been right there, and you had been so  _ willing.  _ Just like you are now. Who's the _ pathetic vessel now? _ "

Riku's ears flattened against his head while his lip curled, but he bit back any further response. There was no reason to deflect it, to defend himself, not when they both knew he was  _ right.  _ To an extent. He  _ had  _ been weak, and willing, and maybe a little needy then. But that was then, and not  _ now.  _ If the rest were true, Sora would  _ know.  _ And Sora didn't know. Because they never really talked about it, not in such a sexual context anyways, and Riku hadn't really given it much thought before...before  _ this.  _

Sora had just kind of assumed a role, a  _ position _ in their relationship, and they were both more than happy to keep working with that. Especially when Sora tended to be a tad insatiable. Riku was already getting more of his best friend than he ever would have previously expected. Never would he take that for granted by asking for  _ more.  _

He'd never even wanted more. 

Never wanted  _ this.  _

But now that he was here, all he wanted was for his other to stop talking and-

" _Fucking_ _move."_

"Oh- _ ho _ , he speaks!" Replitwo laughed, loud and amused in his ear, and then the claws in his skin curled and  _ sunk,  _ nice and easy like the muscle was made of butter. Slowly, the laughter lowered to a simmer, and then a growl.

" _ As you wish. _ "

This time, Riku could do nothing to stop the small whimper from escaping his throat, not as his replica hooked and then  _ pounded  _ into him, fast and hard and steady straight from the start. At least Replitwo had something to hang onto, even if it was his hip bones- he, on the other hand, was left scrabbling for any form of decent purchase in the dirt, anything that might help him keep his head up, at least. However, his paws found nothing but the shaking ground beneath, and he was left nearly face-planting on every other rough thrust, elbows knocked out from beneath him by the sheer  _ force  _ of the fuck. 

Breathing now seemed to be higher up his list of impossibilities. He just couldn't get enough oxygen  _ in.  _ Not when it was constantly getting punched  _ out _ , as if his lungs had collapsed without his permission to give Replitwo as much space inside him as possible. Like it wanted it, like it really  _ was  _ made for this. He'd been able to hold Replitwo in his heart, maybe it wasn't such a surprise then that he could fit his other replica in there, too. Though in a much less abstract sense. 

Maybe he just hadn't noticed how lonely, how  _ empty  _ his body was, now that it was divided into three. But Riku had no further room to dwell after that, all coherent thought positively obliterated on the next good thrust,  _ good  _ thrust, because Replitwo had jackhammered right into his prostate. 

He hadn't realized he'd been grunting choked off little sounds into the ground until his other's voice filled his ear again and cut them off. 

"If you're going to make noise, make sure I can  _ hear it, mutt. _ "

The paws on his hips relented and released, only for one of them to appear by Riku's head, while the other fisted in his hair and  _ pulled.  _ Forced his back to arch quick and sharp, until he had a clear, watery view of the graveyard below, while his arms dangled uselessly at his sides. Though the angle hurt his neck, it sent Replitwo right up against his prostate again, and sent tingles like fire up his spine and down to his fingertips. 

A strangled, but pleased gasp burst from his lips, loud in the dead night around them, and he really could do nothing about it anymore. His body, his  _ dick,  _ had won. Seemed hell-bent on enjoying this, despite the odds. But then the previously dormant feeling of the wolf in him stirred, niggled at his thoughts, and it occurred to him that just because he was enjoying this didn't mean he'd  _ lost.  _ Replitwo might know a lot, might think he knows  _ everything,  _ but Riku knew something he did  _ knot.  _

_ Tch, knot- _

If only it had been Sora fucking him. His boyfriend would have appreciated such a joke. And  _ there  _ was a thought, that thought from earlier-  _ Sora  _ fucking  _ him.  _ He would have liked to think more on that, about what it'd feel like, but as he was, there was a challenge to still be won. And his replica didn't know it, might even seem  _ impossible,  _ but now he had the upper hand. Replitwo was in for some kinky karma, if he kept this up. 

Riku was pretty good at bottling up his emotions.  _ Everyone  _ knew this. Sora had begged him to stop it, especially once they'd started hanging out less and dating  _ more.  _ However, sometimes the skill was rather useful; it meant he could take his guilt, his shame, his  _ mostly _ dealt with self-hatred, mix them all together, bottle it up, and put it on the back shelf where it needed to belong for now. There wasn't going to be room for such things, soon.

Though he didn't have much leverage from this position, he did his best to grind back and meet Replitwo's next thrust, and though he'd planned to overplay things a bit, found he really didn't have to. His eyes threatened to roll back all on their own, and his mouth fell open with a loud, cursed groan before he managed to properly use his voice again. Considering he was already in  _ more  _ than twelve inches deep, he figured he had nothing more to lose than his life, and he'd already lost that before, so. 

"A-ah,  _ Riku-" _

There was a hot wheeze. The fist in his hair faltered, almost dropped him, but the way Replitwo's dick stuttered, skewered deeper _ , swelled,  _ kept him up for the second it took his replica to apparently recover. It's a good thing his other couldn't see his face- though he wasn't too sure  _ what  _ it was doing, he had to look some degree of smug. At least he  _ hoped  _ he looked smug, and not just completely, embarrassingly fucked out. Though saying his own name felt fifty shades of weird, and  _ this _ replica didn't deserve such a name, it had been worth it just to prove he could make  _ him  _ lose a little bit of control, too. 

"Ha,  _ fuck you _ ," Replitwo sniffed in indignation, as if he'd figured it out, as if he'd  _ won.  _

If Riku hadn't already been feeling smug, he sure was  _ now.  _ Couldn't keep the smirk off face, couldn't keep his tail from twitching again, couldn't keep from bouncing on that cock  _ just  _ a bit. Just enough to prove a point.

"I thought you already  _ were.  _ Though it seems you can't even do that right."

For as nonverbal as Riku tended to be, he always got surprisingly mouthy during sex. Sora  _ loved  _ it. Loved falling apart on Riku's words, loved it when he could get Riku to talk through an orgasm. If Replitwo was  _ anything  _ like himself (which he was), this could go on for ages. And his replica would probably hate it.

Behind him, Replitwo huffed hard enough to ruffle his hair, some of the strands sticking to the sweat on his face and neck. Were he not being held up by the rest of his hair, he would have risked a look at his replica's face. 

" _ Mongrel. _ "

"Bad Dog."

" _ I'm _ not the one getting off on this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,  _ Riku." _

" _ Enough! _ "

The paw that had been holding his hair slid down, and it was large enough to encircle Riku's throat before his face was slammed back down into the ground, hard enough to send the hill spinning in his head. He groaned, because it  _ hurt,  _ something was sure to be bruised, if not bleeding and broken, but it was nothing a good cure couldn't fix later. So the grin grew back on his face, and he didn't even mind the dirt in his teeth, because Replitwo was well and truly  _ flustered. _

And obviously also enjoying himself by the way his cock continued to  _ grow  _ during their back and forth. Which also hurt, and was going to  _ keep  _ hurting, probably. Though Sora never seemed to mind  _ too  _ much. Not after the shock of the first time. 

Riku turned his head, just a little, ignored how it pounded in time with his heart, just enough to peek up at his copy through his peripherals. 

Replitwo looked  _ frazzled,  _ for lack of a better word. Almost as if someone had struck him with a rogue thunder or confusion spell. He could recognize the perpetual, crazy rage in his eyes, but there was also something else, something  _ new,  _ flashing across his features, causing him to hesitate. Riku would have wondered if they'd somehow ended up in The Grid, if his replica was  _ buffering,  _ were it not for the cock still buried balls deep and threatening to not somewhere where his stomach should be. 

Not that he really  _ cared _ , but he thought he should ask if he was okay- 

But then his nose twitched, something other than damp and earth and death creeping into his senses as his eyebrows furrowed. It smelled like…  _ Darkness.  _ But not the kind that would usually send his hackles up. It reminded him of the beach before the abyss; the place he almost spent an eternity in with Sora, the place where he'd rescued Aqua, and reunited with-

_ Oh.  _

Sora had never mentioned  _ this  _ part before. 

But it made… Sense. Most animals had  _ pheromones.  _ And that's what they were here. Animals. Riku had gotten relatively used to things smelling more than they should, being a Dream Eater and all. It's how he hunted, both for Nightmares and  _ Sora.  _ He could track both from worlds apart. And yeah, his replica always had a scent, but that was just  _ normal.  _ Everyone had a scent- he could just usually define it more. But this?  _ This?  _ This was thick, and heady, and concerningly comforting. His headache eased with each inhale, and part of him wanted to sniff out the source and suffocate on that smell, which was  _ stupid, frightening, Replitwo- _

Suddenly, there was a nose at his neck, the cold and wet press of it shocking him out of his scent-induced downward spiral. The damn thing wouldn't stay  _ still,  _ went from his ear to his neck to his shoulder, then back again, snuffling and puffing out short bursts of air as it went. It  _ tickled,  _ sent shivers down his spine. Replitwo was  _ smelling  _ him, and then  _ whining,  _ of all things, a low, needy,  _ possessive  _ tone, and oh,  _ oh,  _ Riku slowly figured out that if his replica had an enhanced scent, than he must, too, and it was making it harder to  _ think.  _

The paws which had previously been manhandling him slid down and around, cupped his chest, dare he think,  _ tenderly,  _ before they pulled him up off the ground and back against a warm, furry chest. Here, he could feel blood trickle down the side of his face, pool in the corner of his eye and catch on flecks of dirt on its way down. But here, he could also feel the strong, erratic heartbeat of Replitwo against his I own (the heart he'd accidentally helped give him), could feel humid, matted fur and sweaty skin slide against him as opposed to just  _ in him _ , and it was-  _ nice.  _ Nice enough to flutter his eyes closed, nice enough to moan on the next thrust, nice enough to tilt his head and expose his neck when that nose went searching again. 

Sora had  _ definitely  _ forgot to mention this part. Was it like this for him, when they did it here? Or was this just a- a  _ wolf  _ thing? He had a lot of questions, but none he'd ever satisfy with answers. That would require telling Sora about  _ this.  _

"You  _ are  _ a slutty pup, aren't you?"

The words rolled into his ear like slow, fiery vibrations, and in place of the usual, expected malice, there was nothing but  _ approval.  _ Out of all past transgressions, it was that, and that alone, that had alarm bells going off in his head- and his dick at full attention, like a crying red flag and knotting on air. He was meant to be winning a challenge, meant to be proving a point, meant to be enjoying this, but only enough, not  _ this much,  _ but at least he wasn't alone, he was taking his replica down with him, could feel it, could feel the swell, the pulse inside him not his own, the stinging  _ push _ against his walls, and though he'd never experienced this part,  _ this way,  _ he knew enough to know it was going to  _ wreck him.  _

"Wh- _ what-? _ " Replitwo panted against his neck, sharp and confused. 

Riku smirked despite himself, though his vision blurred at the speed he was now being rutted into, the moon bouncing in his eyes the same way he bounced on his replica's growing knot. He supposed he could admit to himself, just for that one, ridiculous second, that everything was okay _. Great,  _ actually. Because he'd been in Replitwo's exact position before, and freaked the fuck out. The brat deserved a good momentary mind fuck, and it seemed Riku wasn't beneath justified sexual mortification. Even at his own expense. 

He laughed, a broken, airy thing, which seemed to be the last straw for his other; the response and retaliation was immediate and kind of  _ incredible.  _ Not unlike earlier, it hurt in shades of  _ white.  _ But this white was loud, was  _ white noise,  _ and then streaked with red, the white made  _ pink.  _ Things registered to Riku one by one, then all at once, like watching a bomb go off in slow motion, then waiting for the smoke to clear. The first thing he noticed was howling- distantly, in the beginning, but then louder, closer, it was  _ him, he  _ was howling, and put a stop to that the instant he could. Next, he noticed the  _ smell.  _ It was pungent, a bit bitter, but in the kind of way that needed to be savored, as if the sweetness was somewhere in there, just hiding under dead flowers. Like, the more it seeped into his senses, the more he  _ liked  _ it, but for reasons he couldn't fathom. He  _ shouldn't  _ like it. And  _ then- _

And then there was the pain, honey thick and burning bourbon through his veins, like someone had doused the tendons in his neck and shoulder with a Hot Toddy, then funnelled it up his ass while they were at it. It was a pleasant burn, the kind he sought out around the holidays. Replitwo had bit him. Had knotted him. Was  _ still  _ biting and knotting him, teeth and cock both hilt-deep inside him. His bones had been replaced by magma, thoughts and throat clogged by ash. 

Oh, and he'd come, too. Though that was the last thing on his mind, the sticky clarity of the fact hitting him more like an afterthought while his dick continued to spasm in nothing but the glow of the moon. This was usually his favorite part, the warm, lethargic come down. Nothing, in his opinion, beat post-knot cuddling and conversation. But,  _ usually,  _ he was with Sora. Sora, who could suck the awkward right out of any situation. He could really  _ use  _ Sora right now, actually. 

There was no way this  _ wasn't  _ going to be awkward. 

But, before the tension could set back in, the teeth in his shoulder relinquished, leaving behind pinprick slivers of  _ emptiness,  _ which were quickly,  _ gingerly  _ tended to by long, languid licks and lukewarm saliva. He shuddered, flinched- since when did his replica  _ care so much? _

Replitwo flinched then, too, as if startled by his own actions, then responded as if he'd read Riku's mind, "Just want to make sure you have enough blood in you for next time."

_ Next time.  _

_ Next time?  _

There was a  _ lot  _ to process there, here, but then his replica moved, made to  _ pull out,  _ and he groped behind himself for any hold on the other to  _ make him stop.  _ But of course, Replitwo just scoffed, batted his hands away, and then they were  _ both  _ hissing in pain as all the motion got them was a hypersensitive grind. 

"Let me  _ go." _ There was so much unspoken  _ threat  _ in that hiss of a command, nothing like the pseudo-softness from just moments ago. 

"I can't." Pain subsidizing, Riku's smirk started growing back. 

"What do you mean you  _ can't?"  _ Less threat, more anger, but now with some  _ panic.  _

"I mean  _ I can't. _ "

" _ What did you do? _ " Absolutely zero threat, no anger, just pure, unadulterated panic. 

Riku couldn't help himself. Slowly, carefully, he hiked a leg up and rolled onto his side, smirk as full and on display as the moon. Somewhere in the confusion, Replitwo had dropped him again, but he'd managed brace on his hands and knees. 

"Actually,  _ you  _ did this.  _ You  _ liked fucking me so much that now you're  _ stuck _ with me."

It was something akin to  _ decadence,  _ watching his replica finally fall to frantic, pathetic pieces because of  _ him,  _ or at least his ass. He deserved a heaping helping of humble pie, and Riku would more than happily wear that apron. But, he'd needed the  _ same  _ kind of dish not too long, and couldn't help feeling a disgusting twinge of sympathy. Replitwo was still  _ him,  _ after all. Wide, gold eyes couldn't figure out where to look, while his ears and mouth both fell. He looked every bit a scolded puppy. It was  _ sad.  _ And kind of adorable. 

Riku sighed and waved a vague, dismissive hand. 

"Just try to  _ relax,  _ okay. It's weird, but it'll be over soon. Just part of the whole wolf package."

Replitwo blinked, clicked his mouth shut,  _ huffed,  _ but did visibly relax. Riku felt his smirk soften without his permission, felt his tail twitch again, and  _ no, damn it,  _ he had to float them back into familiar waters,  _ fast.  _

"Maybe  _ next time  _ you should do some  _ research _ before fucking with a form change."

_ Next time?  _

His replica scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looked ready to spit out a common retort, but it ended up dying as a slow, surprised eyebrow quirked up. 

_ Next time.  _

\--

Taking a "walk" with Replitwo had been a  _ terrible  _ idea. Ever the cocky bastard, he'd cast a low-dose drain spell on Riku on their way back. Which meant there was no hiding the state of his face, his neck, or his limp with a cure spell. Or even his dick, since his replica had oh so selfishly shredded his clothing earlier. 

Worst of all, there was no way to hide the lazy, satisfied sway of his tail. Replitwo had looked ready to comment on it at one point, but Riku snarled, low and loud, and for the first time  _ ever,  _ his copy shut up.

_ Huh.  _

He couldn't decide if it made him feel better or worse that the occupants of Halloween Town seemed rather nonplussed about it. 

Still, he was extremely grateful for the scarf he gained back in Christmas Town. He could shrug off the limp,  _ maybe  _ even the bashed up face. But there was no sensible, innocent way to explain away the bite. 

When they made it back to where they'd last left off, Santa Clause had joined Sora and Repliku. And what happened next was just a series of unfortunate events for Riku. 

While his original copy threw him a cheeky, "So, how did the date with Darkness itself go?" and he tried to defend himself, deny that it was a  _ date,  _ Sora beamed at him in a way that was so  _ proud,  _ so  _ fond,  _ it had guilt bubbling up with the words on the back of his tongue, and then the icing on that spontaneous shit cake was  _ Santa Claus,  _ who couldn't stop looking between himself and a laughing Replitwo,  _ scandalized. _

He was never getting his name off the naughty list.  _ Any  _ of them.


End file.
